


Mind Games

by inkspottedandbrokenhearted



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Love, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, SasuNaru - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkspottedandbrokenhearted/pseuds/inkspottedandbrokenhearted
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were rivals and friends. But more than that, they were meant for each other--better when they were around each other. They completed each other, even if they were too stubborn to admit it.-----A collection of SasuNaru oneshots for my first love <3





	1. Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> SasuNaru, my original love. My first ship. I have a lot to say about these two and the way they love each other.

He wouldn’t be there.  
  
Naruto knew one thing for sure: Sasuke Uchiha never did what anyone expected he would do. And since Kakashi Sensei and Sakura both expected Sasuke to be there, Naruto knew he wouldn’t be.  
  
A cool breeze blew by as Naruto tucked his hands in his pockets and turned away. He didn’t want to tell Sakura that he wouldn’t be there; he didn’t want to disappoint her. Over the years he had gotten over his supposed love for her, but she had been his teammate for years and he still didn’t have it in him to break her heart. And as far as Kakashi was concerned, well, Naruto knew there was no dissuading him.   
  
“Thanks guys, but I’m not feeling good. I’m just going to head home.” He said as he began to take a few steps away from them.  
  
“But Naruto-!” Sakura took a step towards him, “You’ve waited all these years. Don’t you want to be there?”  
  
Swallowing a knot in his throat, Naruto shook his head and walked away. His hands clenched tightly in his pockets and he could feel the strain in his shoulders, but he refused to let it show. He was simply going to go home, unwind and go to bed. Tomorrow would be a new day, another Sasuke-less day, and he would get on the way he had learned to do.  
  
Fall had come in Konoha and the colorful leaves drifted gently to the ground around Naruto as he walked. He couldn’t help but think how strange it was that something so delicate could exist in a world so full of violence and anger, but the sight of them still made him feel better. He shivered slightly as he walked, realizing that for the first time this year, his jacket was not thick enough to keep him warm. Yet, the cool air against his skin and the chill it sent through him somehow lessened the pain and emptiness he couldn’t deny feeling.  
  
People passed by, smiling and happy as usual, but this time it didn’t cheer Naruto up. He wanted to be alone today. Today, the day Sasuke was supposed to return to the village. Today, the day Sasuke was supposed to become a permanent part of his life again. Today, the day when things were supposed to get better finally.  
  
But everyone expected Sasuke to return today. Only Naruto knew that he wouldn’t.  
  
Naruto’s flat came into view and he let out a small sigh of relief. Everyone knew how hard he had worked to bring Sasuke home. Everyone would be asking him tomorrow what had gone wrong. Because of that, he wanted to hide away tonight and try to prepare himself for what was to come. Sasuke never failed to make things more difficult for him.  
  
Once inside his house, Naruto immediately noticed how cold it was. Strange, he thought, it should be warmer inside than outside. Quietly he kicked off his shoes and moved to his room, only to see his window open. Silently cursing himself, he crossed the room and slid it shut, fighting off a shiver. It was going to take ages for his place to become warm again.  
  
Lost in thought, Naruto turned away from his window and walked back across his room and into the kitchen. It wasn’t until he had his hand on the door of his fridge that he noticed the figure sitting at his table, leaning leisurely on his hand.   
  
“Oi, dobe. Don’t you have anything to say to me?” Sasuke teased, smiling slightly. When Naruto remained silent he tsk’d, “Honestly, I at least expected a ‘Welcome Home’.”  
  
“What are you doing in my house, teme?” Naruto replied, trying to sound like he’s not surprised. “I don’t recall ever giving you a key.”  
  
Sasuke chuckled and tipped his head towards Naruto’s bedroom, “I came in the window. I hear that’s the most romantic way to do it.”  
  
“Oh, so you’re the reason my house is so cold.” Naruto replied. “Nothing romantic about a cold house.”  
  
“Did you honestly not expect me to return?” He asked suddenly, sitting up straighter, “Even after I told you I would?”  
  
“You haven’t exactly been reliable in the past,” Naruto opened his fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewing the cap and taking a sip, “It’s not uncalled for that I wouldn’t believe you.”  
  
“Everyone else did.”  
  
“Exactly. Everyone else expected you to waltz back in the gate today, looking like you still own the place and never left. And you don’t ever do what people expect.”  
  
“And you expected me to not come home at all, and yet here I am. What do you say to that?”  
  
Naruto screwed the cap back on his drink and regarded his best friend levelly. It had been years since he had seen Sasuke in his house, but the image of it was comforting, nonetheless. He set his drink on the counter and took a deep breath. He knew this conversation would happen eventually.  
  
“Why would you come back, Sasuke? What does this village hold for you? What reason could I possibly have to believe you would come back? If I were you, I don’t know if I would come back.”  
  
“What does this village have for me?” He echoed, standing up and moving to hover just in front of Naruto. “It has you.”  
  
Naruto wasn’t sure what kind of response he had been expecting, but he was sure that wasn’t it. He looked up, surprised, at his best friend just a moment before a pair of lips crashed down on his.  
  
As much as it pained him to admit it, Sasuke was the only person Naruto had ever kissed. He expected that Sasuke had kissed many people over the years—he did have such an appeal to everyone, after all—but he himself had never been able to kiss someone else. The opportunity didn’t arise all that often, but he was sure he could’ve managed to kiss _someone_ in the years Sasuke had been gone, but he never wanted to.  
  
The lips disappeared a moment later, but Sasuke made no move to back away, “Does that answer your question?”  
  
“How many people have you done that to?” Naruto asked, trying to lighten the mood and dodge the question. He needed a moment to catch his breath and wrap his mind around what was happening.  
  
“None,” Sasuke replied, sounding perfectly confident in his answer. “I haven’t kissed anyone other than you.”  
  
Naruto wanted to be surprised. He wanted to be surprised and not flattered or giddy, but he wasn’t. Because, if there was one thing he knew, it was that Sasuke never did what people expected he would do.  
  
Instead, Naruto laughed, openly laughed, and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Sasuke’s chest. “Why do you always do this to me, teme?”  
  
“What? Did you expect a relationship with me to be easy?”  
  
All Naruto could do was laugh and wrap his arms around his most precious person. At least he was back.


	2. Of Love and Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a secret admirer is leaving Naruto a secret message with flowers.

"Oi, Sasuke! Look at this!" Naruto darted into the training grounds, late (as usual), waving something above his head.  
  
Sasuke pushed off the tree he had been waiting against and took two or three steps to meet Naruto in the middle. Naruto came to a sudden halt, his hand outstretched. In his grasp was nothing other than a yellow flower.  
  
"Do you know what this is?" He demanded.  
  
Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, "A flower?"  
  
"It was on my doorstep this morning when I left," Naruto explained in one breath, "There was no note with it or anything. Do you think it was a mistake?"  
  
"No," The onyx-eyed boy replied slowly, "No, I don't think it was a mistake."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Well, that's a Chrysanthemum."   
  
"So?"  
  
"So? A yellow Chrysanthemum stands for 'secret admirer'." Sasuke stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
Naruto narrowed his eyes, "How do you know?"  
  
"I've had plenty of girls give me them. Of course I know what it stands for." He scoffed.  
  
"Well, it's not so secret if they hand it to you in person, now is it?" Naruto replied, going to set the flower down so they could spar.  
  
Sasuke laughed.  
  
\----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.  
  
The next day Sasuke sat peacefully in a booth at the back of the ramen shop, poking at his food. He had never much liked ramen, but Naruto insisted on eating nothing else and so he was slowly beginning to acquire a taste for the food. Naruto walked in and set two flowers down on the table without a word.  
  
"More?" Sasuke asked, picking up the purple flower and twirling it in his fingers.  
  
Naruto huffed and sat down.   
  
"Maybe they're from Hinata," Sasuke suggested, placing the flower back on the table. "I'm pretty sure she likes you."  
  
Naruto blanched. "Hinata? No way. What do they mean anyways?"  
  
"Well, this one is a lilac," The dark haired boy picked the purple flower up once again, "And it means 'first love'. The other one is a Hyacinth, which means 'sincerity'. So they're trying to tell you that you're their first love and they really mean that."  
  
"This is too complicated. Why can't they just come out to my face and say it?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged.  
  
\----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.  
  
The boys had parted ways after the ramen shop, but bumped into each other again later in the day. Naruto was red-faced and fuming, pacing circles in front of one of the benches in town. Sasuke had stopped for a moment, trying to determine if he really wanted to go over and see what had upset Naruto. Finally he decided to do it and closed the gap between them.  
  
Naruto must have seen him coming because he held up yet another flower and began yelling when Sasuke was only half way to him, "What the _hell_ is this one?"  
  
Quickly the avenger closed the gap between the two of them and looked at the flower, "A sweetpea."  
  
"And it means...?"  
  
Sasuke almost couldn't stifle his laughter as he replied "'Shyness'."  
  
"What the hell? Who gives someone a flower meaning 'shyness'? What is that supposed to mean, anyways?"  
  
"Don't you remember?" Sasuke asked. And when Naruto rounded on him with a furious expression, he continued, "You asked earlier why they wouldn't just tell you to your face how they feel. This is obviously their answer."  
  
Naruto was ready to bash his head into a wall.  
  
\----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.  
  
The final flower that Naruto received was an Apple Blossom with a small note tied around the stem. Written in sloppy handwriting on the piece of paper was an address and a time, nothing more. Frustrated once again, Naruto sought after his best friend who had also become his resident flower expert.  
  
Sasuke glanced up when he saw Naruto coming and immediately looked to the flower in his hands. "It means promise," he said as Naruto approached.  
  
"Promise..." Naruto echoed after him, "It came with a note that had an address and a time. You don't think--?"  
  
"That they're promising to meet you there at that time? Sounds like it to me." Sasuke said, tossing another kunai at the target on the tree. "Looks like you'll finally get to solve your mystery.  
  
"How do you know so much about flowers again?" Naruto asked, looking at the delicate flower in his hand. He was almost too distracted to register Sasuke's answer.  
  
"My mom used to be into gardening. You know, when she was..." His voice trailed off. Before Naruto could point out the discrepancy, Sasuke continued with a new train of thought. "Anyways, I've got to go. And you've got to go to meet your mystery admirer. Good luck with all of that."  
  
And just like that he walked away.  
  
\----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.----.x.  
  
Naruto stood under a Sakura tree that he had stood under many times before, his sweaty palms inside his pockets as he tried to look cool and collected. He couldn't deny, however, that his eyes were darting up and down the street, looking for someone headed this way. He couldn't ignore the little seed of an idea (and hope) that had begun to form in the back of his mind.  
  
What if Sasuke had--  
  
"Naruto-kun?" A voice drew Naruto out of his reverie.  
  
He looked up to see a dark-haired girl standing in front of him, blushing. " _Hinata?_ "  
  
Disbelief threatened to swallow Naruto whole. Not to mention the crushing disappointment that was filling every empty space in his body. It had been Hinata all along? But she was so shy! And she didn't---couldn't like him! Naruto shook his head in an attempt to regain his thoughts.  
  
"Those flowers? They were from you?"  
  
"Ne? Hinate said, twisting her hands together in front of her, "No, no. Sasuke-kun sent me here to tell you that he was going to be a few minutes late."  
  
"Sasuke sent you? Sasuke Uchiha?" Disbelief swelled in him again as Hinata looked up at him surprised. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "That is--yeah, that's fine. I'll wait for him. Thanks, Hinata!"  
  
She disappeared as quickly as she had come and even redder than ever. The seed in Naruto's mind began to grow and blossom into a full understanding. Of course it was Sasuke. Of course.  
  
"Oi, Dobe." Sasuke strolled up casually, looking the way he always did, crooked smirk in place.  
  
"It was you!" Naruto exploded immediately, thrusting a finger against his best friend's chest, though not necessarily in anger. "That's why you knew what they meant!"  
  
There was a moment of silence before Sasuke replied, "Did you think it was Hinata? When she showed up, I mean."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Naruto punched Sasuke in the shoulder with anger, but more with humor. The two of them smiled at each other for a moment before the real question Naruto had been wanting to ask his mistery lover slipped out of his mouth unbidden, "Did you mean it? Everything you said with those flowers?"  
  
Sasuke took a step forward and pressed his lips against Naruto's. After a moment, they separated and he said, "Every word."  
  
"You know," Naruto mused, "You're not so shy."  
  
"No," Sasuke said, kissing him again, "Not anymore."


	3. Words

Naruto's gaze was strong, steady and completely collected. His hands ( which had been shaking the entire way over) resided comfortably and calmly in his pockets. His heart was hammering a mile a minute against his chest, but he attributed that to his running. He wasn't scared. He should have been, but he wasn't.  
  
He had long since accepted his fate. He knew that he would have to kill Sasuke. That he would have to give up becoming Hokage; give up life itself. It had terrified him once; the prospect of dying so young. But he was a shinobi, and an amazing one at that. He had always known that his life was in constant danger. He just didn't expect to walk so willingly into death.  
  
The sound of the waterfall to his right hardly caught his attention. He had come here so many times in the past years that he knew the sound and the terrain like the back of his hand. He didn't have to glance around or pace restlessly, either. He was comfortable, leaning against one of the large statues, waiting.  
  
Not long after, another figure appeared. Naruto had known he would come. How he knew was beyond him. There was no set date; no plan for them to die together. And yet something had compelled him to come to the Valley of the End today and he knew that whatever that was, it had compelled Sasuke as well.  
  
"Teme," He greeted, not bothering to straighten his posture. The Uchiha looked over at him. He still wore the clothes he had been given by Orochimaru, Naruto noticed with a certain amount of disgust, but his trademark sword was not visible.  
  
Sasuke crossed the water with a certain amount of grace that was simply built into his nature. He had always been elegant and beautiful, even in such simple movements. "Why are you here?"  
  
"It's time, Sasuke. The final battle. Let's see who's been right all these years, shall we?"  
  
Naruto pushed off of the statue and stood to face his rival, his enemy, his closest friend. Their gazes locked for what felt like eternity.   
  
"Are you prepared to die?"  
  
Naruto's blue eyes didn't waver. "Yes."  
  
For a moment, Sasuke looked surprised. He looked… _unnerved_. However, he quickly recomposed himself.  "You're not going to try to talk me out of this?"  
  
"The time for words has passed. I've told you everything I could and you haven't changed your mind. Your problem isn't here," Naruto raised a hand and touched two fingers gently to Sasuke's temple before lowering them and pressing them gently against his heart, "It's here."  
  
"So that's it then? You're going to let me go?"  
  
"Let you go? And you always thought I was the dense one, Teme." Naruto shook his head, a smile catching the corners of his lips. "I'm not going to let you go. I couldn't—not even if I tried. If I can't take you down with me then I will have to give words one more shot. But I will not let you go."  
  
Sasuke glanced between Naruto's eyes. They were the beautiful sort of blue that one only saw on the warmest of summer days. They reminded Sasuke of innocence and hope. If he were honest with himself, it was the only color he really saw anymore. Everything else was black, white or grey.  
  
"I see you haven't gotten any less stubborn."  
  
"I wouldn't have gotten this far if I had."  
  
For a moment, Sasuke was genuinely baffled. Naruto was still smiling at him, completely at ease. He wasn't standing defensively or throwing insults at Sasuke like they had done for years. He was an open book waiting for Sasuke to read and understand him. There were no more pretenses, no more secrets. There was only them and a shared history; futures intertwined.  
  
"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Naruto shook his head, his blue eyes glittering in the setting sun. He placed his palm flat against Sasuke's chest. "All the answers are here, Sasuke. You already know."  
  
Without thinking, Sasuke raised a hand and placed it over Naruto's. His heart? What did Naruto know about his heart? What did he know about—and then it hit him; the things he had always been denying.  
  
Naruto knew what being alone was like. He knew what being unwanted was like, and Sasuke didn't. Naruto knew what it was like to lose everything that mattered to him and to stop at nothing to get it back—after all, isn't that why he never gave up chasing Sasuke?  
  
"You understand, don't you?" Naruto was smiling up at him.  
  
And he did. He understood it all. It was like the fog of darkness that had constantly clouded his heart and mind had disappeared with Naruto's help. He finally saw what he had never understood before. Now he knew why he had never killed Naruto, not even with ample opportunities.  
  
He couldn't lose Naruto. He had lost his family, his older brother and his honor. He couldn't let go of the one other important thing to him. His life had been nothing but lies and resentment in regards to everything except Naruto. Because when it came to the blonde, it was nothing but happiness and contentment. He had lost everything else important to him unwillingly; there was no way he would let go of the one last thing that mattered to him.  
  
"I would go to the end of the earth to protect you." The words slipped out of Sasuke's mouth unbidden, but they were true. "And yet, I've always been the greatest danger to you."  
  
Naruto shook his head again, placing his other hand on top of Sasuke's, pressing against his heart, "You were never a danger to me, Sasuke."  
  
"How long have you known?"  
  
"Years." Naruto replied, his eyes resting on their hands, "I just haven't known how to show you."  
  
Without thinking; without asking any of the questions that were burning their way through his mind, Sasuke reached out with his free hand and tilted Naruto's head back, leaning down to capture his lips. He could feel a sort of warmth explode from his heart and fill his veins.   
  
He saw red. It was the first color he had seen in years that didn't make him think immediately of Naruto.  
  
Sasuke pulled away hesitantly. He glanced down at Naruto who was smiling broadly up at him. Their hands fell from his heart and back to their individual sides. Silence wrapped around them for a moment while Sasuke's mind fought to process everything that had happened.  
  
"How did you—?"  
  
Sasuke never got a chance to finish his question. Naruto leaned up and captured his lips a second time, cutting his words off. Once he pulled away again, he simply smiled warmly at his most precious person. "I told you, the time for words has passed."


	4. Thank You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no denying that this is my favorite SasuNaru fic I've ever written.

Naruto was an incredibly proud, self-reliant person. He didn't need others to help him accomplish anything and he certainly wouldn't let others hinder him. He knew what he wanted in life and he was determined to get there, pitfalls and obstacles be damned.  
  
Unfortunately for Naruto, there were days where everything seemed like darkness. He felt like he was drowning in such a dark shade of blue, he was incapable of seeing his dream, let alone two feet in front of his face. There were those days where he felt like he couldn't even depend on himself.  
  
And, somehow, those had become the days where he depended on Sasuke.  
  
The young Kitsune sat, slumped against a tree, head in his hands. He had his eyes shut as he let out slow, shaky breaths. If you asked him what was wrong at the time, he would say nothing. That he was just tired from training to hard. That he had worn himself out.   
  
But nobody would ask him. The only person who would see him in such a state wouldn't need to ask him because he would already know. And he wouldn't believe any of the bullshit Naruto would spew out. Because, really, he knew that Naruto wasn't trying to convince his friend that he was fine, he was trying to convince himself.  
  
"Well you look like shit," A smooth voice sounded. Although it was barely above a whisper, the words cut straight through the air.  
  
Naruto sighed, lifting his head and opening his eyes to survey the young avenger that stood before him, "Gee, what a welcome sight."  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes before moving to sit down next to his should-be enemy and secret friend, "What's your problem?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"And I'm the Hokage," Sasuke retorted. When Naruto looked at him quizzically, he replied with a simple, "Sorry, I thought we were blatantly lying to one another."  
  
Naruto sighed, shutting his eyes in frustration and running a hand down his face. After a few deeper breaths he looked back to his friend, "What's it matter to you, anyways?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence while Sasuke surveyed the boy next to him. It would be so easy for him to just stand up and walk away, to allow Naruto to drown in his sorrows and face his problems alone. It would be so easy for him to be like everyone else in the village.  
  
"What's my revenge matter to you?" He questioned, his voice dropping low and quivering slightly. "You always care about my problems and try to fix them. Is it so hard to believe that I will reciprocate that for once?"  
  
The boys looked at each other for a few seconds. Sasuke had already become too sweet, too understanding, too _caring_ for his liking. But, in honesty, he wasn't a bad guy. And he felt like he at least owed Naruto a shoulder to cry on.  
  
Finally, Naruto sighed, turning his eyes up to the equally blue sky, "I just feel like everything is falling apart."  
  
Sasuke followed Naruto's gaze, allowing his words to sink in. "I don't see why."  
  
"Everyone hates me, Sasuke. _Everyone_." He cried suddenly, turning to face his comrade.  
  
Sasuke's gaze met Naruto's steadfastly, "That's not true."  
  
"Name one person who doesn't."  
  
"Me." The dark haired boy replied honestly, "I don't hate you, and I'm not sure I ever could. Even if you are an ungraceful, full of yourself dobe."  
  
For what Sasuke expected to be the first time ever, Naruto found himself speechless. He simply stared at his teammate, mouth partially open and eyes wide. Feeling uncomfortable and all around embarrassed at his display of affection, Sasuke turned his head away, acting as if the trees in the distance were of particular interest to him.  
  
"That doesn't mean, " Sasuke amended, turning his head just enough so that his rival would be able to hear him, "That I don't find you utterly annoying or that I'm suddenly going to stop kicking your ass."  
  
The words seemed to snap Naruto out of his reverie. He shut his mouth suddenly, turning his gaze back to the sky. The silence that surrounded them left Sasuke feeling a little more at ease. They sat next to each other, eyes directed at the sky, both lost in their own thoughts.  
  
After a few minutes, Naruto spoke without turning away from the sky, "Thank you, Sasuke."  
  
He whispered it so quietly, Sasuke wouldn't have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it. And although he didn't specify what he was thanking Sasuke for, he didn't need to. Sasuke _knew._  
  
 _Thank you for believing in me.  
  
Thank you for being there for me when I'm down.  
  
Thank you for not hating me._  
  
Instead of any real response, Sasuke turned his gaze to his best friend and punched him lightly on the shoulder. No words escaped his lips but Naruto smiled none the less because he knew what it meant.  
  
 _I'm always here for you when you need me._  
  
I could never hate you.  
  
You will be great one day, and I'll be here by your side the whole way.


	5. Song Challenge

Instructions:   
1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.  
2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. Yeah...  
4\. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.  
  
 **1\. Falling In- Lifehouse**  
  
It was hard for Naruto to believe Sasuke the first time he looked into those blue eyes and whispered the words "I Promise". After all, how many times had Sasuke already betrayed him? Too many to count. But then again, Naruto was all about second chances and seeing the best in people. So he placed his hand in Sasuke's and let the older Uchiha lead him away.  
  
From that day, Naruto realized why he'd done that. It wasn't out of hope or out of determination. It was because he loved Sasuke. And Sasuke had never gone back on his word from that day on. Because he, too, was in love.  
  
"Don't be scared. It's only love that we're falling in," Sasuke would whisper in his ear at night.  
  
Naruto would smile and lay next to the dark haired boy contently. And every morning when he awoke, he would see onyx eyes and a warm smile. Nothing could ever be better than this, they concluded. And Naruto  began to feel thankful for the fact that he was forgiving and trusting. It had gotten him hurt multiple times, but now it had got him the best thing in his life.  
  
 **2\. My First Kiss- 3OH!3 ft. Ke$ha**  
  
Well, it went without saying that neither Naruto nor Sasuke had the best first kiss ever. But, that didn't stop either of them for thinking about it when they were alone on the training grounds or in bed for the night.  
  
Sasuke often thought about it and couldn't seem to decide whether it haunted him or pleased him. Never would he have _wanted_ to kiss the dobe. But he had kissed him, and it wasn't as awful as he thought it would be.  
  
Wait—Did he just admit that he'd thought about it?   
  
Naruto on the other hand seemed to come to terms with it rather simply. It was an accident. And Sasuke tasted like revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge (whatever that actually tasted like). There was nothing really more to it than that.  
  
And yet, when they met on the training grounds a few weeks later, they found that there was more to it. There was the need for a second, better one. So once the team had left for the day, they mutually met in the middle of the field and placed their lips upon one another.  
  
Yes, Sasuke concluded, the kiss with Naruto pleased him. It was rather enjoyable, actually. And as the kiss ended, Naruto smiled. Revenge would be his new favorite flavor.  
  
 **3\. Mine- Taylor Swift**  
  
Naruto couldn't really say that Sasuke was _his_ in the beginning, but that didn't mean he didn't want to. He had, shamefully, loved Sasuke since the very beginning. But that was something he had to keep to himself. Nobody, and he meant nobody, could ever learn of that deep secret.  
  
Except- Sasuke did learn of that secret. He learned of it when he confessed his love to the blonde boy. And, all be damned, Naruto tackled him to the ground in that moment.  
  
From there things seemed to be great. They got along to the best of the ability and even got an apartment to share. Sasuke gave Naruto the love and attention the rest of the village had always denied him. And Naruto gave Sasuke the friend and reliable outlet that he had been trying to live without for years.  
  
It was impossible to say that they weren't perfect for one another.  
  
Even when they fought, they didn't separate. No, they hugged it out after and went back to their normal ways. There was nothing that could keep them from one another.  
  
So, it was with great satisfaction that Naruto was finally able to whisper in Sasuke's ear, "You are the best thing that's ever been mine."  
  
And it was even better when Sasuke was able to whisper it back.  
  
 **4\. Tomorrow- SR-71**  
  
Naruto stood facing Sasuke in an empty clearing. They were the only two around, the only two that mattered. Jiraiya had been left behind, and Sasuke had escaped his entourage.   
  
It was just the two of them. It was the deciding moment.  
  
"Leave me alone." Sasuke's voice was monotonous, but it didn't phase Naruto.  
  
In fact, he laughed, "It's been two years, bastard. Two long, cold years. If you think I'm about to give up now, you're sorely mistaken."  
  
"What do you think you're going to do? You can't beat me." Sasuke leant back and crossed his arms over his chest arrogantly.  
  
Naruto smiled a crooked, demonic smile, "I wouldn't count on that."  
  
With those words, Naruto lunged. He'd gotten quicker, smarter and more precise in the two years they'd been apart. He had gotten so good in fact, that Sasuke himself was surprised.  
  
It wasn't long before Sasuke found himself on the ground with Naruto hovering over him.  
  
"You ready to come back now, Sasuke-bastard?" Naruto asked.  
  
Sasuke turned his eyes away from his best and only friend, "They won't welcome me back."  
  
"Well, then," Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke to his feet as well, "I'll make them."  
  
5 **. A Year Without Rain- Selena Gomez**  
  
Life in Konoha was fine while Sasuke was gone. After a month or so, everybody got over the heartbreak and continued on with their normal lives. Even his fangirls got over it and moved on to someone new.   
  
Everybody was over the feelings of loss. Everyone but a young Kitsune with a broken heart.  
  
"Sasuke…" Naruto stared at the moon above him, "You were my first friend. My rival. My everything…"  
  
Staring at the same moon (not as far away as one would expect), was a young boy with dark eyes to match his dark hair.   
  
Leaving Konaha wasn't a hard decision for Sasuke. He would be free of all those damned girls that stalked him and he'd get stronger. It seemed simply, really. Why would he choose to stay when obviously there was much benefit in leaving?  
  
The answer to that was even simpler: Naruto.  
  
Being without Naruto for the months he had been gone was pure torture. He now realized that he could've gotten stronger back In Konaha. Naruto always made him strive to be his best. To do everything he could be to get stronger. Why couldn't he have seen that then?  
  
"Naruto…" Sasuke leant his back against the tree he was sitting at. He was alone. He had managed to evade Orochimaru and all his other useless minions, "I'll come back for you. You're the only tie I still have to that town. And you're the only thing that matters. We'll meet again, and be together. I promise."  
  
 **6\. Savior- Rise Against**  
  
If there was one thing Naruto was determined to do, it was save Sasuke from himself. It was clear to the young boy that Sasuke was his own worst enemy. He was always so hard on himself, demanding more out of himself and criticizing his every move. It was unhealthy.  
  
"You're a stupid bastard, do you know that?" Naruto spat, staring at the boy who held his affection.  
  
Sasuke stared back, "You're one to talk."  
  
"You're always so arrogant. Acting like you're the best thing to ever touch this earth. You're not, just so you know." Naruto continued to insult, entirely ignoring Sasuke's insult.  
  
Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. He and Naruto had always argued with each other and insulted each other but this seemed to be over the top.   
  
"Why are you insulting me so much today?" Sasuke asked finally, trying to keep the confusion and slight hurt out of his voice.  
  
Naruto smiled a little, "Simple. If I insult you, you won't have to insult yourself. And maybe then you could be happy."  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but smile and Naruto's attempts. They may not be the best, but they were Naruto's way of showing that he cared. And all Sasuke ever really wanted was for the young blonde to care about him.  
  
 **7\. Back To December- Taylor Swift**  
  
Naruto had done it. He'd cut off all ties with Sasuke. He'd finally tracked him down. But, instead of dragging a nearly dead Sasuke back by force, Naruto ended up telling him that he would stop searching for him and leave him to his own plans. That was it. Sasuke had disheartened Naruto and he couldn't take anymore.   
  
Naruto didn't like giving up, but he had to do it.  
  
Since then, guilt had eaten away and Sasuke. Naruto never gave up on _anything_. There was nothing that could be done to keep Naruto away from his goal. And yet, somehow, Sasuke had found that nothing.  
  
He hated himself, honestly.   
  
He'd broken Naruto's heart and taken all the spark out of those blue eyes. So, he did the one thing he could think of that might make it up to Naruto. From that day, he traveled back towards Konoha. And finally, after years of being gone, he walked through the gates on his own accord. He ignored the stares and whispers that followed his arrival and walked straight up to the blonde who was his reason for doing this.  
  
Naruto stared at him blankly for a moment before embracing him, "Sasuke!"  
  
"Damn it, Naruto. You're the only reason I'm back here," Sasuke muttered, returning the hug.  
  
Tears pricked at the corners of Naruto's eyes, but he refused to cry, "Thank you, Sasuke."  
  
"Do you forgive me? Will you put your faith in me again?"  
  
Naruto stepped back and stared at his rival. His best friend. The love of his life. He stared at him with watery blue eyes that melted Sasuke's heart.  
  
Finally, he whispered, "Of course."  
  
  
 **8\. My World- SR-71**  
  
Naruto had always watched Sasuke and Sakura. And, although he knew Sasuke hated Sakura, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if they were together. Would she love him like Naruto did? Would she hold him close on those days where he was slipping into the darkness? Or would she simply revere him as a prize that she had won and boast about it to everyone?  
  
Naruto's stomach churned at that last thought. That would be wrong. Sasuke needed someone to love him. He deserved someone to love him. That someone was Naruto. But he was afraid to admit it.  
  
He didn't want to tell Sasuke that every time their eyes met, he simply wanted to hug him so that maybe, just maybe, some of the pain hidden in his eyes would disappear. He didn't want to admit that he only sparred Sasuke as a chance to spend more time with him, and that he'd do almost _anything_ to spend more time with him.  
  
No, Sasuke wouldn't understand that. So maybe he was better of with Sakura. But that was a thought that Naruto didn't believe. Couldn't believe, She would never love him properly. Only Naruto could do that.  
  
Sasuke may be loved by everyone, but none of them loved him correctly. Only Naruto had the healing, understanding love that he needed. And he would discover that soon enough.  
  
  
 **9\. Love Like Woa- The Ready Set**  
  
Neither of them had ever believed in love. Hell, they were lucky to ever make friends. So what was it that they felt when they sat next to each other on the fields? What was that feeling they got when their hands brushed or their eyes locked?  
  
Sasuke was the first to figure it out (because, well, he's a little bit smarter than Naruto). He sighed upon making this realization and brushed it off. Just because love made sense didn't mean it was actually true.  
  
But he began to think otherwise when he was unable to keep his face from turning red the next time he saw Naruto.  
  
It took Naruto a little longer to figure it out (and a little help from Sasuke himself), but he eventually got there. Instead of keeping it to himself, however, Naruto dealt with it in a different way.  
  
"Damn you, Sasuke-bastard! You and your stupid mind tricks! You made me fall in love with you!" He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke reacted without thinking, "Me? You're the one who made me fall in love with you!"  
  
They sat quietly for a moment, the magnitude of their words sinking in. Finally, they both smiled a little and agreed to go out for some ramen. All relationships have to start somewhere, right?  
  
 **10\. All At Once- The Fray**  
  
It didn't matter what Sasuke did, he always came back to Naruto. Whether he had the best or worst day of his life, it wouldn't be complete until he spent some time with the blonde idiot. At first, he was upset by this, but he quickly came to terms with it.  
  
"Sasuke, no!" He could hear Naruto yelling, but that didn't matter.  
  
Sasuke forced himself off the ground to defend Naruto. There was no way he'd let this one boy take away the light of his life. So what if he could hide in the mirrors and attack them before they could even blink? All that mattered was keeping Naruto safe.  
  
"I see. You are fighting for the boy," Haku drawled, seeming to drag out their torture just a little bit longer.  
  
A shrug was all he received in reply. Immediately, he began to attack again. This was the last round Sasuke was physically able to take. He collapsed to the ground, but not before getting one last look at those blue eyes that held everything he ever wanted.  
  
"Y-you bastard!" Naruto roared, setting Sasuke down gently and standing in front of him, "I will NEVER forgive you!"  
  
Haku stared impassively at the blonde, "Avenge him."  
  
"Oh, I plan to."  
  
Naruto lunged, punching each and every mirror until they shattered. Haku fell to the ground in awe. Never had someone fought with such ferocity before. Nobody had ever cared for someone as much as Naruto cared for Sasuke.  
  
"Y-you killed him. YOU KILLED HIM!" Naruto yelled, hitting Haku in the face repeatedly, "He never did anything to you and you killed him!"  
  
In the momentary lapse In punches, Haku was able to breathe out a response, "He loved you, you know. The way he fought for you made it obvious. And you loved him too, didn't you?"  
  
A low, feral growl escaped Naruto's lips, "There's no past tense. I didn't love him. I still do love him. And you took that from me!"  
  
With one last build up, Naruto hit Haku square in the stomach before collapsing to the ground in tears. Haku never stood back up. But a few moments later, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through teary blue eyes to meet dark onyx.  
  
"Sasuke…"  
  
Sasuke knelt down and embraced his light. Naruto smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"I couldn't leave you, Naruto. I will always fight to be with you." Sasuke muttered into blonde hair.


	6. Pink (Vday Special)

Pink.  
  
It. Was. Everywhere.  
  
Sasuke hung his head to avoid the endless amounts of pink that covered the village. Pink hearts, pink balloons… pink, pink, pink! He hated that color in small doses (like Sakura's hair) so it certainly didn't please him to see it covering every visible inch of the town. Honestly, he gagged a little when he looked up.  
  
The only think Sasuke hated more than the color was the holiday that it was associated with. Valentine's day. Honestly? How jejune. If you love somebody, you should show them all the time, not just on one day. That's what his mother always used to tell him, and he believed it. It was true, wasn't it?  
  
Well… True or not, Sasuke wasn't always the best at taking his own advice. But that didn't matter now. What mattered was escaping to the training grounds as quickly as possible.  
  
Every year Sasuke would hang out in his house with all the curtains drawn so that he couldn't see the repulsive color. However, it seems that the fangirls have picked up on this fact and begun to flock to his house with flowers, candy and presents. So, to avoid this travesty, Sasuke was planning on spending this year off in the woods away from anything and everything pink or love related.  
  
Damn holiday.  
  
He ran a hand through his tousled dark hair and sighed heavily. Only a few more feet before he should be able to look up. Only a few more feet…  
  
"G-gomen!" A voice rang out before Sasuke had a chance to register anything else.  
  
He felt himself heading towards the ground and braced for the impact. But, before he felt it, a hand latched around his forearm and pulled him back up to his feet. Sasuke took a moment to stabilize himself before looking up into blue eyes.  
  
Naruto frowned back at him, "What are you doing all the way out here, Sasuke?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Sasuke replied coolly, taking his arm back from Naruto.  
  
A slight laugh escaped his lips, "Isn't it obvious? I have nobody to spend today with, so I'm out here."  
  
Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment. The blonde smiled and scratched the back of his head like he'd done a million times. How could he not be bothered by his own words, Sasuke wondered. I mean, sure, Sasuke didn't particularly like having all these girls flock after him. But he imagined he'd like it less if he were entirely alone.  
  
"That doesn't bother you?"  
  
"Huh?" Naruto scrunched his nose up for a moment, trying to think of what to say, "Why should it?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it?" Sasuke countered.  
  
Naruto laughed, "It's always been this way. I'm just used to it I guess."  
  
A pang swept through Sasuke's chest. Naruto had always been alone? How… heartbreaking? Pitiful? Sad? Sasuke wasn't sure what word to use to describe it.  
  
"Well, I'm heading off to train. You can come if you want," He replied as coolly as he could.  
  
Naruto threw his hands in the air before pointing one directly at Sasuke, "I'm going to kick your ass, believe it!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked past Naruto, roughly bumping his shoulder against the kitsune's. Naruto huffed in anger and chased after Sasuke, yelling assorted names as he ran.  
  
They reached a clearing in the woods and stopped dead. In the middle of the clearing was a blob of that horrendously hideous pink color that Sasuke loathed.  
  
"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?" Naruto called, waving his hands above his head.  
  
Sakura directed her gaze to Sasuke, "Well, I saw you heading here and just thought that maybe I could join you?"  
  
Sasuke's eye twitched. Only she would go so far as to stalk him somewhere, "I've already got Naruto as a sparring partner."  
  
"Oh," She clasped her hands together behind her back, obviously looking for something to say.  
  
"It's okay," Naruto cried, stepping towards her, "I can go. And you can spar with him!"  
  
Sakura's eyes lit up. But, her smile immediately fell as Sasuke cried out "No!"  
  
Both green and blue eyes fell onto Sasuke as he struggled to come up with some sort of explanation for what he'd just done. His face remained impassive but his mind was racing.  
  
 _Shit_.  
  
"I- uh, I should probably get going," Sakura stuttered, saving Sasuke from an explanation, "I'm supposed to be spending today with my family anyways. Happy Valentine's day Sasuke-kun. Naruto."  
  
Sasuke nodded briefly in response while Naruto waved and yelled well wishes at her retreating form. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"What was that about?" Naruto demanded.  
  
Sasuke groaned internally, "It's nothing."  
  
"If I didn't know better," Naruto teased, leaning closer to his dark-haired teammate, "I'd say that you want to spend time with me."  
  
Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he glared at Naruto and muttered under his breath, "Then you obviously don't know me well enough."  
  
"What was that?" Naruto raised a hand to cup his ear, leaning even closer.  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "If you didn't hear it the first time, too bad."  
  
"It's not my fault you speak in a damn funeral voice!" Naruto declared, stomping a foot indignantly.  
  
If he weren't so calm and composed all the time, Sasuke would laugh at how childish Naruto looked and acted.   
  
"Just shut up and fight me," Sasuke jeered, stepping away from Naruto and crossing the field.  
  
"Damn teme, can't think about anything other than fighting." Naruto grumbled to himself.  
  
Unfortunately for him, Sasuke caught his comment, "And what would you rather do, instead?"  
  
Naruto glared at him for a moment, not sure whether to be embarrassed or pissed that Sasuke caught his comment. After a few moments of silent glaring, he decided to answer Sasuke's question, "I don't know. I was just going to use today to relax. Get away from everything."  
  
Sasuke sighed, "That's what I was originally going to do, too."  
  
"Then go do it," Naruto replied.  
  
A slender, charcoal eyebrow quirked at that comment, "You just want me to leave now?"  
  
"Huh? Well, no. I just figured you'd want to. I mean-" Naruto sighed and stopped his blabbering.  
  
Sasuke let a slight smirk cover his mouth as he sauntered closer to Naruto, "You want to know what I said earlier?"  
  
"Wha-?" Naruto scrunched his noise in confusing, furrowing his eyebrows, "What does that have to do with anything, teme?"  
  
"Just answer the question."  
  
"Well yeah, I want to. But I don't see what that has to do with anything." Naruto replied.  
  
Sasuke stopped a few feet away from the blonde, that smirk still controlling his lips, "I said _you obviously don't know me well enough_."  
  
Naruto stared silently for a few moments, trying to make sense of it. What on earth did that comment mean? He thought back to what he had said and then the meaning hit him.  
  
"WAIT. You're saying you _do_ want to spend time with me?"  
  
Sasuke edged slightly closer, "I've always hated Valentine's day. You should show people that you love them all year and not reserve it for just this day. But, I suppose it wouldn't be a bad day to start showing someone you love them."  
  
Naruto's head was spinning. It seemed like, even in this confession, Sasuke was still speaking in code. Him and his damn mind tricks!  
  
"What are you-? I don't even- huh?" Naruto stumbled over his words looking for something to say or _feel_.  
  
Sasuke let a smooth, suave chuckle escape his lips as he closed the distance between them just a little more, "Do I need to spell it out for you, moron?"  
  
There was a long moment of silence in which onyx bore into bright blue. Nartuo's thoughts seemed to halt as he tried to read the emotions swirling in those dark eyes that were his guilty pleasure.   
  
Finally, Naruto nodded.  
  
"How's this for you?" Sasuke replied before leaning in and placing his lips carefully on top of Naruto's.   
  
Without even realizing it, Naruto pressed his lips back against Sasuke's. They remained in that position for a few more seconds before pulling away and slowly opening their eyes. Sasuke stared at Naruto with half-lidded eyes. Naruto smiled.  
  
"I don't think I understand. Can you explain it again?"  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he reached out and pulled Naruto into another knee-weakening kiss (although it wouldn't effect either of them because they were both tough).   
  
After pulling away a second time Sasuke stared at his dobe, "Understand now?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I get it." Naruto replied.  
  
They smiled at each other, relieved that they had just shared their feelings without direct confessions. Because, to be honest, neither of them were ever really that great with words in the first place.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day, Dobe." Sasuke muttered as he grabbed Naruto's hand and lead him into the middle of the clearing so they could lay down and relax the day away.  
  
"Happy Valentine's day, Teme," Naruto replied.  
  
As they laid side-by-side in the grass, Sasuke caught a splash of pink on Naruto's cheeks and concluded that this was the only circumstance in which he was okay with the color.


	7. Seven Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely my second favorite SasuNaru fic I've ever written. I still remember writing it and how I had something totally different planned but it had a mind of it's own.

Their first kiss was far from enjoyable. As was their second. It was clumsy, sloppy and uncomfortable. Although they both had a hard time denying that it was, in some sick, twisted sort of way, satisfying.  
  
Their second kiss confirmed suspicions.   
  
Yes, Sasuke noticed, Naruto ate so much ramen that he did, indeed, taste like the sickeningly fatty food. They had been training for hours. They had been together for hours. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruto had not eaten any ramen recently. And yet, as their lips collided, as he licked his lips after for lack of a better idea of how to react, he could only taste ramen.  
  
Naruto, despite his sheer embarrassment, smiled triumphantly after. Sasuke's lips had been soft and warm- the opposite of how one would expect them to feel. Naruto had often harbored the idea that Sasuke wasn't anywhere as cool as he acted to be. He thought that secretly, Sasuke was sweet and caring. And the soft, warm feeling of his lips allowed Naruto to harbor this idea for a little longer.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Uncertain.  
  
That's always how Naruto made Sasuke feel. When they would be in the middle of a fight and Naruto would pause to laugh or cheer at the fact that he had, miraculously, made that over-confident, all-knowing smirk falter on Sasuke's lips. Even if it was for the briefest of moments.  
  
Or the fact that Naruto seemed to fall an unimaginable number of times. More than that, it was the fact that he landed on top of Sasuke over half the time. And the other half the time, he managed to latch onto Sasuke before falling and would bring the Uchiha down with him.  
  
That was the cause of their third kiss. It was oddly reminiscent of their second, but that thought didn't cross either of their minds. This kiss was somehow different.  
  
It was slightly less uncomfortable than the first two. Perhaps they were getting used to the feeling of each other's lips?  
  
Whatever the reason didn't stop Naruto from feeling entirely awkward after. It also didn't stop the uncertainty from swelling up and overcoming Sasuke.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Their fourth kiss—well, it wasn't really a kiss. But it had to be counted when considering lip-to-lip contact.  
  
"Damn it, Naruto. Wake up!" Sasuke shook his friend harshly.  
  
Naruto's limp body lay in Sasuke's lap, unmoving and not breathing. His hair and clothes clung to his soaking body. Sasuke could hear the roar of the waterfall in the background but ignored it. All that mattered now was the unconscious, potentially dead, blonde idiot who had dove in the river after Sasuke and nearly drowned.  
With a heavy sigh, Sasuke laid Naruto's body flat on it's back and hovered over it. He had to save Naruto. Reason and logic behind this instinctual desire failed him as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Naruto's, hoping to breathe some life back into the boy.  
  
After a few breaths, Sasuke heard a groan. He pulled back just enough to see blue eyes flutter open and to let out a sigh of relief.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
  
Naruto wanted to forget their fifth kiss. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the kiss. No, he simply hated everything it stood for. And he prayed that, if he forgot the kiss, he would forget the goodbye that came with it.  
  
Naruto was exhausted, as was Sasuke, from their battle. In the end, although Naruto had a hard time admitting it, he lost to Sasuke. He lay on the ground, eyes shut and breathing shallow. He could feel Sasuke hovering over him, the rain hitting his face.  
  
He wanted to open his eyes and convince Sasuke again. He wasn't ready to give up. He needed to take Sasuke back with him.  
  
"Naruto, I…"  
  
Naruto's thoughts halted as he waited with baited breath to hear how Sasuke would finish that sentence. Instead of words, however, he became aware of another set of lips on his own.  
  
He recognized the softness and the warmth. Honestly, he couldn't blame Sasuke. They had essentially met with a kiss, after all. It only seemed fitting that they said goodbye with one, too.  
  
The problem was that Naruto wasn't ready to say goodbye. But, before he could protest, those lips left his and his world slipped into darkness. The last thing he had to remember Sasuke by was a kiss.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Sasuke stood before Naruto, an unreadable expression covering his features. Naruto panted slightly, unsure of what to do. He'd gotten this far. He'd tracked Sasuke down and met him face-to-face. But… now what?  
  
"Sasuke…"  
  
Said boy shut his eyes briefly, "Naruto, why won't you let me go and achieve my dream?"  
  
"I would," Naruto hesitated, unsure of whether or not to voice his thoughts, "If I knew you'd come back after."  
  
Sasuke opened his eyes and surveyed Naruto slowly, "If I come back after, you will leave me in peace to have my revenge?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Silence wrapped around them as Sasuke considered Naruto's new proposal. It was not how he had expected their meeting to go, but he wasn't upset. This seemed like a good outcome, something he could agree and live up to.  
  
"Fine, I will come back after I kill my brother."  
  
Naruto looked up at him with deep, pleading blue eyes, "You promise?"  
  
Sasuke stooped an inch or two to meet Naruto's lips. He pulled away so that he was still a hairsbreadth away from those lips that he was slowly becoming addicted to, "I promise."  
  
The words escaped his lips moments before he disappeared completely. But, as Naruto traced his lips after their sixth kiss, he couldn't help but smile. This one was of promise and hope. It was his favorite yet.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Years passed and so did the thought of Sasuke. Naruto seemed to be the only one to remember the boy's existence and wait for his return. He knew Sasuke was many things, but dishonorable and a liar were not among them. He knew Sasuke would keep his promise and return to the village.  
  
On a clear summer day, Naruto was proven right. He sat, eating ramen idly on a bench near the entrance to the village, when a tall, slender figure entered through the gates. Blue eyes looked up to meet dark onyx.  
  
"Sasuke… you came back," The words escaped his mouth in a breathy whisper as he dropped his ramen to the ground and ran to his friend.  
  
That over-confident, all-knowing smirk was back, but Naruto didn't mind. He'd missed it. He'd missed Sasuke. He flung his arms around the boy's neck and buried his head into Sasuke's shoulder. It wasn't a moment later that he felt arms wrap around his waist and hug him back.  
  
"I told you I would," came the whispered reply in his ear.  
  
Naruto laughed openly as he pulled back and looked into his friend's face. In that split second, Sasuke leaned down to catch Naruto's lips for their seventh kiss. In a way it reminded him of some of their others. In another way, it was completely different and unique.  
  
Naruto still tasted like ramen, and Sasuke could swear that he'd be addicted to that taste soon enough, regardless of his hatred for the retched food. However, this kiss wasn't clumsy or awkward. It wasn't shocking or uncomfortable. It was perfectly calculated and welcomed.  
  
They pulled apart for a second to lock eyes. This time, Naruto leaned in and captured Sasuke's lips. It was in this moment that he realized he'd soon lose count of their kisses, and he didn't mind.


	8. Forget Goodbye [Songfic]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've gotten a lot of crap over the years for putting the lyrics to the song into the fic. Sorry, I understand a lot of people don't like that. But I, personally do so I've chosen to keep it!

_"The one thing I wish I'd forget, the memory I want to forget, is goodbye."_  
  
It didn't matter that it'd been years. It didn't matter that Naruto ended up successful and brought Sasuke Uchiha back to the village. It didn't matter that he was regarded as a hero and could possibly be achieving his goal of becoming Hokage soon. Nothing mattered.  
  
Nothing except the memories that seemed to be haunting him nonstop. He couldn't sleep without a moment from his past surfacing. He would think back to when he and Sasuke first met. When they were on the same team. When they were _friends._  
  
He'd remember their first kiss. He couldn't help but smile, despite the fact that their accidental kiss got the crap kicked out of him by every girl in the school. That moment was the start of something.  
  
He would wake up at night, panting and on the verge of crying from his nightmares. He couldn't sleep anymore without replaying the moment when Sasuke nearly died for him. The look in Sasuke's eyes. The last words he uttered to Naruto…  
  
 _"Naruto, don't let your dream die,"_  
  
Naruto would never forget when Sasuke admitted his dream in life. When he said that all he could be was an avenger and nothing else mattered. It was at that moment Naruto decided that Sasuke couldn't go at it alone. It was then that his new goal became to befriend the young Uchiha and to help him through his life.  
  
Of course, this only made it harder for Naruto to bear when Sasuke left him and everyone else behind. But that was the past. He couldn't change it, no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't stop dwelling on it either. It was sort of bitter sweet to think back to when he and Sasuke were close.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Naruto's blue eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times, realizing that he was still in his apartment. He sat up slowly, ignoring the shakes in his body. He was getting used to these dreams. Sasuke haunted him night and day, dream world and real world.  
  
With still sleepy eyes, Naruto glanced out the window. He could see the sky starting to turn reds and yellows, which meant that the sunrise was on its way. Sighing and knowing that he couldn't get back to sleep (not that he wanted to anyways), he stood from his bed and headed off to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
  
The whole time he got dressed and ready, Sasuke flooded his mind. Often Naruto found himself wondering what he had done wrong. Why he wasn't able to be there for Sasuke like he always tried to be. He wondered why he had to stand there that night and say goodbye to his best friend, not knowing if he'd ever come back.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
  
But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
As Naruto walked out of his apartment for the day, he let a heavy sigh escape his lips. He knew that he'd run into the young Uchiha today. He saw him everyday. It nearly killed Naruto every single time. The two didn't speak anymore. They used to be best friends and now they were… well, he didn't know _what_ they were.  
  
He shut and locked the door to his apartment, turning on his heel and heading into the village. He could feel a familiar sting at the corners of his eyes. He would never give into it and actually cry, but the thought was tempting.  
  
It broke Naruto's heart, if he was honest with himself, that Sasuke just pushed him aside like that. He… No, he couldn't say it, not even to himself. His pride (and broken heart) refused to let him admit the feelings he secretly harbored for the young raven-haired boy. He believed that they didn't exist as long as he didn't acknowledge them.  
  
He made his way through the village, pushing the tears away from his eyes. Everyone he passed greeted him and waved to him with warm smiles on their faces. It was what he'd always wanted- to be regarded and loved by everyone in the village. So why did it feel so wrong?  
  
He knew the answer to that. It was wrong because the one person he truly cared about, the one who made him strive to be the best he could be, the one who challenged him and - dare he say it? - _loved_ him, acted like he no longer existed.  
  
A soft sigh escaped his lips as he saw just the person he was thinking of ahead of him. It was like things had never changed. Sasuke stood, clad in his old white shorts and high-collard shirt, surrounded by girls whom were all swooning over how amazing he was for following his dream and achieving his revenge.  
  
For a brief moment, those onyx eyes looked down the street and met the beautiful blue eyes of Naruto. In a split second, however, Naruto glanced away.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
I woke up this morning and played are song  
And throwing my tears, I sang along  
I picked up the phone and then put it down  
'Cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
With a slight shake of the head, Naruto turned on his heels and headed in the other direction. He'd go to different training grounds today. He didn't want to be anywhere around Sasuke at this point.  
  
He could feel those dark eyes burning into his back but ignored them completely. The only thing he ever saw when looking into those eyes was pain. He knew that if the situation ever came, he'd be able to forgive Sasuke for abandoning him. He had come back, hadn't he? But for now, he was simply a fly on the wall of Sasuke's life. And that hurt too much to allow him to forgive his friend.  
  
No, for now Naruto wanted to hate Sasuke like everyone else had done. When he was gone, he was the most hated person in the village. But that didn't matter to Naruto. Naruto remembered him as the boy on team 7 who simply had a dream to chase.  
  
However, when Sasuke returned, he was beloved again. Everyone regarded him highly and acted as if he never left. But it was now that he was safely back that Naruto was finally able to resent and hate him for everything he'd done, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
  
But I remember those simple things  
I remember 'til I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
The memory I wanna forget  
Is goodbye  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
The training grounds Naruto picked for the day were further out than usual, which was precisely the reason he chose them. He couldn't hear the villagers laughing or chatting idly. Out here he was able to be in his own world. And he prayed to whatever god he believed in that he would be able to expel Sasuke from this world.  
  
With a second sad sigh –why was he still alone, even when everyone viewed him as a hero?- Naruto made two shadow clones to fight off. He began to battle them, ducking, dodging and attacking, using the time to focus solely on getting stronger.  
  
Unfortunately, a spectator soon came and joined the, er, three of them? Naruto paused in his movements and looked up, eyes locking with dark onyx. His clones, not paying any attention to the intruder, continue to attack. Naruto fell to the ground with a groan.  
  
His clones halted their attack, waiting for Naruto to stand back up. His eyes remained on Sasuke for a few more moments. When Sasuke made no attempt to move further forwards or to talk, Naruto decided to ignore him. He stood to his feet once again and begins to battle with his clones.  
  
The spar didn't last long because Naruto quickly outwitted his clones. He had gotten to the point where training was only useful to him when he had another, real, person to spar against. His clones were too simple to beat and he'd perfected any aim or genjutsu he could be working on.  
  
"Impressive," Naruto heard Sasuke mutter.  
  
For a brief second, Naruto considered completely ignoring his comment the way Sasuke had ignored him. However, Naruto knew he was far too nice and he knew that, much to his dismay, he still cared about Sasuke. And he relished this short moment of contact with him. He couldn't give it up, even if he thought Sasuke deserved the silent treatment.  
  
"Thanks," His response was quiet, but he was sure Sasuke heard.  
  
Naruto could hear Sasuke's footsteps as he finally made his way across the field to where Naruto stood. The blonde's eyes remained trained on the ground, staring at their feet which were closer together than they probably needed to be.  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ringtone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
"Naruto, look at me,"  
  
The command was soft, gentle. Naruto knew that Sasuke meant no harm, but he didn't want to look up. He didn't want to face Sasuke. He could feel his pain and anger dissipating just with Sasuke's close proximity. He could only imagine what would happen if he looked up into those eyes. Part of him didn't want to forgive the damn bastard for doing this to him.  
  
With a deep breath, though, Naruto raised his head to meet Sasuke's gaze. His dark eyes were soft and a slight smile covered his lips. Naruto noticed the Konaha headband he had tied around his forehead like he used to wear years ago. As Naruto looked at him, he felt like he was looking at his old best friend, like he was looking at the boy who stole his heart without Naruto's permission.  
  
"I hear you're going to be the next Hokage," Sasuke smiled a little bigger as he noticed the slight sparkle in Naruto's eyes.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I've heard, too." Naruto laughed a little, scratching the back of his head.  
  
Sasuke chuckled lightly with Naruto. Honestly, the boy hadn't changed at all, "Well I want to congratulate you. Looks like you achieved your dream after all,"  
  
Naruto glanced away for a moment, "It looks like we _both_ achieved our dreams,"  
  
When Naruto looked back into Sasuke's face he saw a stern, almost upset, expression covering his face. It looked like Sasuke was thinking about something that upset him, although Naruto couldn't imagine what it could be.  
  
"Why do you avoid me around the village now?" Naruto wasn't at all surprised at how abruptly Sasuke changed the subject. It was one of the things that Sasuke had always done. He wasn't one for subtlety or beating around the bush.  
  
"Eh-heh-heh," Naruto tucked his hands into his pockets and began to draw circles on the ground with his toes, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
The stern look Sasuke gave Naruto next caused the Kitsune to sigh and actually answer the question; "It's… hard to be around you now, Sasuke."  
  
The Uchiha furrowed his brows. Ever since he had returned to the village, he was more open about his feelings. He no longer had so much hatred and desire to be alone. His emotions were a lot more visible, and it pleased Naruto, although he'd never admit that.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"You left the village, Sasuke. You left _me._ " Naruto tried not to choke and stumble over his words, "You betrayed me when all I ever tried to do was be there for you. And then you came back and acted like none of it happened and went right back to ignoring me like you always had."  
  
Naruto's breath came in short, shaky bursts. He wasn't ready to tell Sasuke how he felt, but he'd already started, why not finish? "When I look at you, all I see is your back retreating out the gates. All I see is _goodbye._ "  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
Sasuke stared silently at Naruto for a moment. He never knew that he'd hurt Naruto so bad. He never would've left if he had known. He thought he was the only one who felt the pain of their separation. He thought that he was the only one who…  
  
Sasuke shook his head, willing himself to speak his thoughts, "Naruto, you will never know how hard it was for me to leave. You nearly had me convinced to stay just by showing up. The only reason I came back is _you._ I wasn't ready to say goodbye to you. Not for good."  
  
That familiar sting of tears hit Naruto and this time he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop them. He looked into Sasuke's emotional eyes and hard a hard time denying that Sasuke meant every word.  
  
"I look for you, every day. But every time I find you, you either leave or I'm attacked by those damn fangirls. Naruto, I've been trying to apologize to you since the moment I stepped foot inside those gates" he gestured over his shoulder to where Naruto could faintly see the tips of the tall gates, "And now that I have my chance, I have to say it. Naruto, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would be hard for you. It killed me on a daily basis. I don't ever want to say goodbye to you again."  
  
The tears leaked out from Naruto's eyes as Sasuke spoke. He couldn't fight them, but he didn't want to. Naruto, without thinking, lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Sasuke. Without any sort of hesitation, Sasuke returned the hug.  
  
"Can we pretend you never said goodbye in the first place?" Naruto whispered into the collar of Sasuke's shirt.  
  
A faint smile covered Sasuke's lips, "Yes. That's the one thing I want you to forget, Naruto. Forget I ever said goodbye, because I didn't want to."  
  
They pulled away from each other, Naruto still crying. He sheepishly raised his arm to wipe the tears off his cheeks before looking up at Sasuke. As soon as their eyes locked again, Sasuke leaned forward and captured Naruto's lips in the softest, most loving kiss possible.  
  
They pulled apart shortly after and Sasuke looked down at the blonde. Naruto smiled up at him, daring to say the words he refused to even say to himself, "I love you, Sasuke. I always have."  
  
"I love you, too, Naruto," Sasuke ran a hand through Naruto's blonde hair before trailing it down his shoulder and arm. He gently held Naruto's hand and finished his thought, "And I promise I'll never say goodbye to you again."  
  
\-----------------------------  
  
You remember the simple things  
We talked 'til we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one thing you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye, saying goodbye  
Ooh, goodbye


	9. Reasons

If Naruto had to be described in one word, it would be determined. It had been years since his best friend betrayed him and the rest of the village, and it didn't faze Naruto at all. He would get Sasuke back if it was the last thing he did.  
  
Naruto trained for years. He searched for years. He never gave up. He knew that one day he would come across the information he needed and he would find Sasuke again. He knew that one day he would have his chance.  
  
He was right.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto stood, face to face, in the middle of a battle field. Neither of them looked particularly worse for wear, but that couldn't be said for their comrades. Bodies littered the ground around them. Most dead, the rest on the verge of death. It was safe to say that they would be the only two walking off the battle field in one piece.  
  
That is, if they didn't kill each other, first.  
  
"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was no more cold or void of emotion than it had been years ago.  
  
Naruto's blue eyes held that determination he was famous for, "To bring you back, Sasuke-bastard."  
  
Sasuke's eyes surveyed Naruto slowly. His face showed no emotion, gave no hint to his thoughts of feelings.   
  
"No,"  
  
Naruto could feel his fists begin to shake as he faced his teammate, his friend, his… his… "Damn you, Sasuke! I _will_ bring you back!"  
  
For a brief second, so brief that Naruto wasn't sure if it'd actually happened or if he'd imagined it, Sasuke's eyebrows shot up, "Just give up, already."  
  
"Never."  
  
This time Naruto was sure that he saw Sasuke's eyebrows rise in surprise. His red eyes were slightly wider than normal. Naruto stared at him impassively. Did he honestly think Naruto was about to give up just because he told him to? Surely he knew Naruto better than that.  
  
"You don't belong out here, Sasuke. You got your revenge. You killed your brother. There's no reason for you to continue on this path now," Naruto could hear the slight shake in his voice, but ignored it as best he could.  
  
The way Sasuke looked at him next unnerved him. Sasuke's crimson eyes blinked and, when they opened again, they were the onyx color that Naruto knew all too well. Those eyes bore into Naruto's bright blue ones. They looked… _pleading_ , almost.  
  
"Give me one good reason I should come back," Sasuke's voice was low, but it lacked that familiar bite of hatred.  
  
Naruto wasn't sure what brought on the sudden changes in Sasuke, but it didn't matter. He was presented with the perfect opportunity to argue his case and to get Sasuke to come back. He'd been planning for this moment for years.  
  
But, as Naruto thought through everything he wanted to say, he didn't like his argument anymore. He knew Sasuke wouldn't listen to his words. So, he resorted to the only other idea he had.  
  
Naruto took two steps to close the small gap between the two boys. He reached up and grabbed Sasuke's shirt and pulled him down into a fierce kiss.   
  
It didn't surprise Naruto at all that Sasuke didn't respond. What did surprise him, however, was that Sasuke didn't make a move to pull away.  He simply was there, letting Naruto kiss him.  
  
After a second, Naruto pulled away, breathing slightly irregular. He looked up at Sasuke, making no move to back further away from the dark haired boy. Sasuke's onyx eyes looked down into his. Neither of them spoke for a long moment.  
  
Finally, Naruto had the words to break the silence, "That's why you should come back, you stupid bastard."  
  
Naruto stared into Sasuke's face, waiting for a response. Instead of words, Sasuke responded with a slight smile. Naruto watched as his eyes softened just the tiniest bit. To anyone but Naruto, it would have been invisible. But to Naruto, it meant victory.  
  
He placed his hand in front of him, palm up, "C'mon, Sasuke. Let's go home."  
  
Sasuke placed his hand carefully on top of Naruto's and let the young boy lead him home.


	10. Because

Naruto's eyelids drooped. His head began to slip from his hand. He just wanted to sleep. Just for a few minutes. Maybe an hour. Nothing much…  
  
But as his head fell from his hand, he caught himself. He rubbed his eyes and stretched his muscles, determined to stay awake. He'd never forgive himself if that moment came where Sasuke finally woke up and he wasn't awake for it. No, he'd be _damned_ if he wasn't the first to see those onyx eyes open.  
  
He could catch up on sleep later.  
  
He looked down to his sleeping comrade. Sasuke looked pitiful. His pride didn't shine through in his unconscious form. Despite the various wounds and bandages covering his body, Naruto couldn't help but smile a little. Sasuke had never looked more innocent.  
  
For now, he didn't look like a teenager with a tragic past. He didn't look like he was on the path of revenge and determined to give up everything he had- including his best friend- to achieve that revenge.  
  
No, for now he looked like Sasuke. He looked innocent and unscathed, emotionally speaking. He looked the way Naruto always felt he deserved to feel. He swore that he'd kill Itachi if he ever came in contact with him, despite the fact that Sasuke would consequently murder him for it.  
  
Naruto knew pain because he was a freak. After years of being shunned, he'd convinced himself that he deserved it. He was a monster. But what was Sasuke? He was a normal boy. He didn't deserve to have this pain in his life. There was no reason for it.  
  
Naruto's eyes softened as he placed a hand on top of Sasuke's. He'd been out for three days now. It'd been three days since Naruto last slept. And if it was another week before Sasuke woke up, it'd be another week before Naruto went to sleep.  
  
It was his fault that his friend was in this position. It was because Sasuke had taken an attack meant for the young kitsune. Naruto would never forgive himself if Sasuke didn't wake up. Not only because he'd be the cause of Sasuke's death, but because he never would've been able to tell Sasuke that he secretly loved him all this time.  
  
"Ngh… Uhh.."   
  
Naruto shot up from his chair at the sounds. His eyes instantly focused on those of Sasuke's, only to be elated when those onyx eyes opened.  
  
"N-Naruto?"  
  
"Sasuke!"  Naruto could feel tears at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke was awake!  
  
Sasuke's onyx eyes blinked a few times before refocusing on Naruto, "Where am I? What happened?"  
  
"You're in the hospital because you took an attack for me, you bastard," Naruto replied, the insult at the end only half-hearted.  
  
He meant it- Sasuke was a complete bastard for landing himself in the hospital and worrying Naruto nearly to death. But he couldn't say it with the fierceness it deserved. He was simply too relieved that Sasuke was awake.  
  
A small chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips, "Good,"  
  
"Good? Why would that be good? You worried me to death, teme!" Naruto returned to his seat, but perched himself on the edge of it, rather than sitting in it properly.  
  
"Because," Sasuke slowly propped himself up on his elbow, "You go through enough pain. You didn't need this, too."  
  
Naruto stared, dumbfounded by Sasuke's words. He wasn't sure how to respond, what to think…  
  
"I need you around, Naruto. I had to protect you,"  
  
Blue eyes blinked slowly before Naruto stood from his chair and gently hugged Sasuke, "I wouldn't ever leave you, Sasuke. Not until I've become Hokage and watched you revive your clan."  
  
Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, "Yeah… about that last part?"  
  
Naruto looked down at him, one eyebrow quirked in confusion.  
  
"We're gonna have to adopt some children in order to restore my clan. Because I'm not giving up on that dream, and I'm not giving up on you, either."  
  
Naruto smiled, letting a quiet chuckle escape his lips, "Fine, but three is my maximum."


	11. Goodbye

The gates of Konaha seemed taller than ever as Naruto stood in front of them, staring at the outline of his friend's back. He wanted to run forward, to grab him and wrap his arms around him. He wanted to tell him not to go. He wanted to, but he couldn't.  
  
"Sasuke…"  
  
The silhouette moved slightly, turning to face the blonde, "Naruto, don't try and stop me,"  
  
Naruto's eyes strained to see through the dark night. He wanted to see Sasuke's face. He wanted to get one last look to keep in the back of his mind,  
  
"I-I'm not going to…"  
  
Although he couldn't see it, Naruto imagined that Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at the comment. As if to confirm his suspicion, Naruto could hear the surprise in his voice, "No? Then why _are_ you here?"  
  
Naruto took a shaky step forward. He anticipated Sasuke taking an equal step back and was surprised to find that he remained still. He took another step forward, and another, and another…  
  
In a few moments time, Naruto was right in front of Sasuke. He could see those dark eyes clearly through the night. He could read the emotions written across them. He studied them silently for a moment, locking the image into the back of his mind.  
  
"I'm here to… to…" Naruto leant forwards and captured Sasuke in a hug. The Uchiha was hesitant, but returned the hug anyways, "I'm here to tell you that I'll wait for you, Sasuke."  
  
The words shocked and pleased Sasuke. A small smile spread across his lips at the thought. He returned the hug with feeling and rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. They stood still for a minute, only the sound of their breathing breaking the silence.  
  
"Naruto," Sasuke stepped away, looking into those blue eyes he'd fallen for, "I _will_ come back for you. I promise."


	12. Mind Games

Spar and Argue.   
  
Those were the only two things Sasuke and Naruto ever did. Almost all the time, they did both. But, those few occasions did exist –mainly when they were on missions- where they were unable to do both, so they stuck simply with arguing.  
  
It bothered Sakura to no end. No only did she dislike people fighting, but she didn't like the fact that it was _Naruto_ \- one of the people she hated the most- fighting with _Sasuke_ \- the boy she was in love with. She simply wanted to kill Naruto every time the two of them began to bicker. He would be the death of her and probably the death of Sasuke, too.  
  
Kakashi, on the other hand, found it amusing. Sasuke seemed to be the only person who could turn Naruto's perpetually happy mood into a sour one. Likewise, Naruto was the only person who could ever get Sasuke to speak more than three words at a time.  
  
It was obvious to Kakashi (Although not so obvious to Sakura and entirely untrue to Naruto and Sasuke) that the two had bonded. They were friends. Just, in a twisted way.  
  
"Sasuke, you bastard, I could've handled that just fine!" Naruto cried, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke calmly placed his hand on Naruto's arm and pushed it away from his face, "No, you'd be dead if I didn't save your ass, moron."  
  
A low growl escaped through Naruto's clenched teeth, "Teme!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his back to his blonde comrade. Kakashi stood a distance off, not at all fazed by the argument. This was their routine. They didn't always argue about the same thing, but they always argued whenever possible. And nearly every single time, Naruto initiated the argument.  
  
"Why do you always do this, you bastard?" Naruto yelled again, clenching his hands into tight fists.  
  
Sasuke paused and glanced back over his shoulder, "Do _what_ , dobe?"  
  
Naruto's fists shook as he tried to keep the sheer anger out of his voice, "Why do you always risk your life for me?"  
  
For a brief second, Sasuke's eyebrows shot up in slight surprise, but he quickly returned it to his normal, hard-ass expression, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."  
  
Naruto opened his mouth to protest but a harsh, cold glare from the raven caused him to shut his mouth promptly. It didn't, however cause him to stop his grumbling.  
  
The squadron continued on their way back to the village. They were returning from a simple escort mission, but they had been ambushed on the way back. When a surprise attack was threatening to hit Naruto, Sasuke dove in front of him without a second thought.  
  
It wasn't the first time Sasuke had taken an attack meant for the blonde dobe. It probably wouldn't be the last, either.  
  
It killed Naruto, really. Why the hell did Sasuke always do this? Was he truly that cocky and sure of himself? Was he on the verge of thinking he was invincible? Or did he think so low of Naruto that he felt Naruto would not make it out alive without his help? Whatever the reason, it pissed Naruto off.  
  
He could handle himself, dammit!  
  
"Stupid bastard with his stupid superiority complex," Naruto muttered to himself.  
  
The gates of the village came into sight and Naruto sighed in relief. He wanted to get away from that stupid bastard.   
  
"Ja, na, Kakashi sensei. What time are we meeting tomorrow?" Naruto asked, jogging ahead of the rest of the team.  
  
With a scratch of the back his head, Kakashi replied "Same time as always!"  
  
Naruto nodded, ignoring the fact there wasn't exactly a solid time because Kakashi never came at the assigned time, nor at a common time, every day, and ran off to go train. He'd show Sasuke-teme that he was strong and could take care of himself!  
  
There was only one training ground Naruto ever went to. He'd trained there his whole life because nobody ever went there. Well, nobody except him and Sasuke, who frequently crashed his training sessions.  
  
The field was entirely empty- just as he expected it to be- and inviting. Naruto slowly walked into the clearing. He knew he was exhausted after their week long mission and he was low on chakra. And hungry. Yes, he was very hungry. But when was Naruto ever anything but hungry?  
  
He looked around the clearing slowly, deciding what to do. Nothing mattered to him except getting strong to prove that he could take care of himself and that he didn't need that stupid, pompous, arrogant, uncaring, egotistical—er, Sasuke.  
  
Finally, he concluded that he should just fight one of his shadow clones. With a deep breath, he made the oh-so-familiar hand sign.  
  
"Kage bushin no-" Naruto stopped speaking as a familiar chakra invaded his senses.  
  
He turned his attention to the opposite side of the clearing, just in time to see Sasuke waltz in, hands tucked neatly in his pockets.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here, teme?" Naruto fumed, dropping his arms to his sides.  
  
Sasuke raised a brow, coming to a stop in front of the young kitsune, "I'm here to spar, idiot."  
  
A sly smile spread across Naruto's lips. Alright! This was the perfect chance for him to kick that bastard's ass!  
  
"You're on,"  
  
The boys took fighting stances in front of each other. Without a second thought, Naruto lunged at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged the attack easily, countering with a kick. Naruto ducked, flipped and threw a punch at Sasuke. The raven dodged to the right, grabbing Naruto's hand.   
  
He spun and tossed Naruto, who landed on his feet after sliding a little. They faced each other once again. Naruto lunged for the second time- he never was one for indirect or sneak attacks- but was easily dodged. As Sasuke spun to attack the blonde again, he pulled a kunai out of his pouch.  
  
Without much thought he flung his arm down, dragging the kunai through the air. He was more than surprised when he felt it come in contact with something.  
  
Naruto dropped to the ground, his hand clutched around his left forearm.   
  
"Shit. Naruto, I-"  
  
Sasuke's words were cut off by Naruto's blue eyes. The blonde glared at him with so much ice in his eyes, Sasuke wasn't sure how to react. He'd never seen Naruto so upset about something before.  
  
Blood seeped through Naruto's fingers and dripped onto the ground. It hurt. Like a bitch. But Naruto would never let Sasuke know that.  
  
"Here," Sasuke offered, seating himself next to Naruto, "Let me clean it up."  
  
Those icy eyes hardened even more (although Sasuke wasn't even sure how that was possible) as Naruto jerked away from Sasuke, "I can take care of it myself, thank you."  
  
"Naruto, don't be an idiot. Just let me help,"  
  
Said blonde remained silent while staring into those onyx eyes. Sasuke took this hint and reached out to carefully pull Naruto's hand off the wound. He gently rolled up the sleeve to Naruto's jacket so that he could fully see the gash, and was surprised to see that the cut covered just over half of Naruto's forearm. He never intended to hurt him teammate, let alone do something like this!  
  
Quickly Sasuke stood and jogged over to his backpack, which he had deserted at the edge of the clearing. He hustled back over to Naruto and plopped down next to him. In an instant he had some bandage and cloths in his hands.   
  
"Why the hell would you attack me with a kunai? We were just sparring, you bastard!"  
  
Sasuke looked up into those angry blue eyes, "I figured you'd be able to dodge it. It's not my fault that you can't handle simple tasks like that!"  
  
Naruto huffed at that comment, "I would have been prepared if I had known that you would literally attack me!"  
  
Sasuke ignored this comment and dabbed at the blood that still seeped from the wound. Once it was clean of blood he began to wrap it in gauze. Naruto watched with curious blue eyes. Sasuke was taking such care with his arm. His sturdy fingers gripping Naruto's arm actually felt… good.  
  
Naruto's arm was warm where Sasuke's fingers touched. He assumed that it was simply because Sasuke had warm hands. But the heat he felt on his skin seemed too hot to simply be due to warm skin.   
  
Once Sasuke finished wrapping the wound, he looked up to Naruto. Their faces were mere inches apart and Naruto could feel the heat from his arm spread across his cheeks. He could feel Sasuke's breath on his cheek. The pink on his cheeks darkened as he felt his heartbeat quicken. What the hell was this?  
  
"There, I'll think you'll survive," Sasuke's soft voice was accompanied by a slightly amused smirk.  
  
Naruto glanced down at his bandaged wound. He had no worries that he wouldn't be fine. In fact, he'd probably be fine sooner than Sasuke even expected. His accelerated healing truly did come in handy.  
  
Naruto looked up, planning to thank Sasuke for fixing his wound- despite the fact that he had caused it- but stopped when his eyes landed on Sasuke's face. The corners of his lips were tilted up into an all-knowing smirk. Naruto had seen that look far too many times.  
  
"What the hell are you smirking at? This is your damn fault!" Naruto growled, frowning at the amused look in Sasuke's eyes.  
  
The corners of Sasuke's lips tilted up more at Naruto's reaction, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually."  
  
"N-nani? What the hell does that mean?"  
  
Sasuke leaned in a little closer, eliciting that warm pink color on Naruto's cheeks again, "Just think about everything that's happened today. You can do it,"  
  
With those words, Sasuke zipped his backpack, slung it over his shoulders and headed out of the clearing, leaving a very confused kitsune.  
  
Naruto sat and thought back to the events of the day. They had completed their mission and returned home. Before leaving, the two had gone off to spar. They argued most of the way back. Then, Sasuke risked his life to save Naruto (which Naruto still resented him for). Then they sparred again and Sasuke left a gaping wound in his forearm. However, he did tend to it and take care of it.  
  
Except for the wound, this seemed like routine to Naruto. Nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to give him a clue as to what Sasuke was smirking at.  
  
Damn that confusing, smirking, full-of-himself bastard! Naruto would never understand him.  
  
Resigning the thought of ever figuring out what Sasuke meant, Naruto headed home. He figured he'd just pay closer attention to Sasuke in the coming days, just to see if anything out of the ordinary happened that could help him figure out what was going on.  
  
[.].[.].[.].[.].[.].[.].[.]  
  
Naruto arrived at the bridge the next morning, fully prepared to wait some hours for his sensei to show up. Sasuke sat, back against a tree and staring boredly ahead of him. Sakura sat slightly to his right, chattering away about something Sasuke obviously didn't care about.  
  
Naruto forced a smile onto his lips, despite the fact that he was still pissed as hell at Sasuke for cutting him and then confusing him. Honestly, it was like rubbing salt in his wound. He barely got any sleep last night because Sasuke's words wouldn't stop echoing in the back of his head!  
  
"Good Morning, Saskura-chan!" Naruto waved, that smile still on his face. Next, he regarded his other teammate and gave a curt, "Sasuke."  
  
Sakura turned, smiling, to Naruto and waved a little. Sasuke turned his angry eyes to the blonde and gave a short, stiff nod.  
  
Naruto stared for a moment at his dark haired companion. Sasuke nodded to him? Did that always happen? He could swear Sasuke usually completely ignored his greeting in the morning. Naruto shook his head a little, trying to shake any thoughts out of his head. It was a simple nod; it couldn't mean anything. He probably just didn't notice when Sasuke did it all the other days.  
  
Naruto went and seated himself next to Sasuke, laying on his back with his hands behind his head. Sakura returned to her incessant talking about nothing important. She leaned a little closer to Sasuke, who scooted himself a little closer to Naruto.  
  
For a moment, Naruto anticipated that his eyes were the size of dinner plates. Usually Sasuke either ignored Sakura completely or just turned his head the other direction. He never physically moved himself away from her. And he certainly never made a point to be closer to Naruto. That much Naruto knew for sure.  
  
Before he had a chance to ponder this new situation, a long yawn took over. Naruto shut his eyes and stretched, sore and tired from his lack of sleep.  
  
"Eh, Naruto?" Sasuke spoke, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Naruto's blue eyes opened to meet Sasuke's onyx ones, "Eh? What makes you say that?"  
  
Sasuke's onyx eyes softened for only a second, "You just seem really out of it."  
  
"I couldn't sleep last night. Your-" He cut himself off, not wanting Sasuke to know that his words had such an effect on him. To cover up his slip-up, he changed course with his sentence, "There was just something I couldn't stop thinking about."  
  
One of Sasuke's eyebrows shot up at the words. Something that important?   
  
"Well, it better not mess you up today," He replied simply.  
  
Silence wrapped around them and Naruto's mind was once again left to wander. That had to be the most civil conversation the two had ever shared. No name calling, short tempers or yelling. They simply shared their thoughts on a topic and let it be.  
  
What. The. Hell?  
  
Naruto watched Sasuke out of the corners of his eyes. Maybe he was an imposter. Normal Sasuke wouldn't give a damn about what was wrong with Naruto. He'd wait for Naruto to mess up and then ridicule him for his failure. He wouldn't express concern ahead of time.  
  
"Ne, Sasuke?"  
  
The raven turned his head, "Yes?"  
  
The blonde paused for a moment, not sure how to word this. Sasuke would surely kill him for pointing out something like this, but he had to know.  
  
"Are you sick?"  
  
"What?" Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Sick? No, he felt fine. He didn't think he looked sick, either, "Where would you get that idea?"  
  
"Well," Naruto turned his blue eyes turned back up to the sky above him, "You were just nice to me. _Concerned_ for me."  
  
"Nani? No, dumbshit. You're my teammate. I have to make sure you're top notch for our mission," Sasuke replied a little too quickly.  
  
And Naruto didn't fail to notice the slight bit of… panic? Shock? Fear? Whatever it was, Naruto saw it in Sasuke's eyes.  
  
Sakura stared between her two teammates, obviously as surprised as Naruto was about the kindness. However, she let it show that she was surprised. Naruto's face remained impassive as he pretended like these sudden changes weren't unnerving him.  
  
Inside, however, he was on the verge of insanity. What the hell was going on? Was Sasuke playing with his mind? Was he trying to make up for actually attacking him yesterday? Or was he trying to further his reputation by being the bigger person and getting along with Naruto?  
  
"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura cried, scooting closer to the boy. She opened her mouth to say something- most likely relating to how much cooler he became by being nice to his enemy- but was silence when Sasuke, yet again, scooted further away.  
  
He placed his hands on either side of body and moved himself till he was directly next to Naruto. In the process, his fingertips rested on top of Naruto's hand, which he had laying by his side, as well. Naruto couldn't help but notice two things: First, a shock went up his arm at the contact. And, second, Sasuke's fingers lingered there just slightly longer than they needed to.  
  
But before he had a chance to focus more on this incident, the fingertips disappeared and everything returned to absolute silence. Without thinking, Naruto raised his hand to inspect it. What was that feeling?  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked, looking over at his teammate.  
  
Naruto realized for the first time that he had to look rather weird, "Huh? Oh- nothing."  
  
He placed his hand down to his side again, more confused than ever. Part of Naruto wanted to just punch Sasuke in the face. Surely that trumped whatever mind-game Sasuke was trying to play with him.  
  
"Let's spar," The words slipped out of Sasuke's mouth unbidden, but he didn't mind. He knew Naruto wouldn't refuse.  
  
He was correct. In a few seconds, Naruto was on his feet and headed towards the nearest clearing. Sasuke stood up and followed him. Sakura sighed. They sparred nearly every single morning, regardless of what sort of training or mission they had coming up.  
  
The boys stood facing each other again. This time, it was Sasuke to make the first move. He tossed a few kunai and jumped backwards. Naruto easily dodged. He was going to get that bastard back today for the injury he caused yesterday.  
  
In a split second he disappeared, only to reappear behind Sasuke. The raven turned and threw a punch, which Naruto ducked under. He swung his leg out, causing Sasuke to jump and flip backwards. Naruto lunged again, getting there right as Sasuke was standing up. He threw a punch that connected. Sasuke flew a few feet back across the clearing.  
  
He quickly stood to his feet and lunged right for Naruto. Naruto jumped back and faced his opponent. Sasuke came forth again, throwing successive punches. Naruto dodged all, but also began to lose his balance. Sasuke had the perfect opportunity to get one last blow in on Naruto. One that would end the match. He pulled his fist back to attack… and then he hesitated.  
  
Naruto caught Sasuke's momentary hesitation. It didn't give him enough time to regain his balance or counter, but it caught his eye. Instead of delivering the final blow, Sasuke opted to grab Naruto by the collar and pin him to the nearest tree.  
  
Naruto kept his glare harsh despite the jittery feeling he had on the inside. He ignored the th-thump, th-thump that pounded in his ears. He was certain Sasuke could hear his heartbeat at this rate, but that didn't matter. What mattered was Sasuke leaning in closer, closer… until his lips were right by Naruto's ear.  
  
"Did you figure it out yet?" His voice was quiet, but Naruto heard the words loud and clear.  
  
He opened his mouth to answer but was promptly distracted, "Sasuke!"  
  
Naruto grabbed his teammates shoulders and threw him to the side, eyes locked on the incoming kunai. Knowing he didn't have enough time to dodge the attack, Naruto did the only thing he could possibly think of- cross his arms in front of him defensively.  
  
In a matter of seconds, the kunai burrowed into his arm. Naruto ground his teeth at the feeling, but refused to let out any sort of noise. The attacker appeared suddenly, headed straight for Sasuke. Naruto didn't take any time to identify the intruder or his purpose. He didn't think through the fact that it was entirely unlikely that they would be attacked in such a safe part of the village. No, none of that crossed his mind.  
  
The only thing he thought about was how he had to protect Sasuke.  
  
Without so much as any considerations to his actions, Naruto dove forward, his own kunai in hand. He met the attacker, kunai-to-kunai directly over Sasuke, who sat defenseless on the ground. Naruto put all his strength behind the kunai, forcing the attacker to fall back. They fought fist to fist briefly, before Naruto landed a punch in the opponent's gut. He dropped to the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
When the intruder failed to get up, Naruto took a minute to study him. He was dressed in all black. But after a moment, he looked up and Naruto sighed in relief. He'd know that eye anywhere.  
  
"Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing?" Naruto demanded, pointing a finger at his sensei.  
  
Said Sensei stood from the ground and pulled the all black mask off, "Testing your ability to handle a surprise attack. I must say- well done, Naruto. You never let your guard down once."  
  
Naruto smiled triumphantly. He was incredibly aware of the shooting pain in his arm, and the kunai that still resided there, but that was irrelevant right now. He turned to point his accusing finger at his onyx-eyed teammate.  
  
"You hear that, Sasuke-teme? I can take care of myself!"  
  
Sasuke sat on the ground still, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. His mind was working to catch up to what just happened. His dark eyes met Naruto's light ones. The two simply stared at each other for a moment before Sasuke turned his head away.  
  
"Thanks, Naruto," he muttered under his breath.  
  
Naruto smiled a genuine smile, "Consider us even,"  
  
It was then that Kakashi stood and faced Naruto, "Well, now that we got that love-fest out of the way, we should probably take care of your arm."  
  
Naruto winced at the thought. It would hurt. Just like it had hurt the day before. The last thing he intended on doing today was getting his other arm injured. But alas, he couldn't avoid it. He glanced down at his injury and then up at his sensei, silently nodding for him to go ahead.  
  
Naruto held his arm in front of him, avoiding looking at the bloody wound. Kakashi gripped the handle of the kunai with one hand and placed the other around Naruto's wrist to hold his arm in place.  
  
"You're going to want to hold on to something," Kakashi muttered.  
  
Naruto glanced around, not seeing anything to hold on to. Suddenly, Sasuke stood and placed his arm out for Naruto to grip. Feeling slightly awkward, but also thinking it was necessary, Naruto placed his hand on Sasuke's arm.   
  
Just as Naruto turned back to Kakashi, he felt a searing pain in his arm. It was just like Kakashi to do something like this without any forewarning. Naruto could feel his grip on Sasuke's arm tighten as he clenched his eyes shut.   
  
"Damn," He chocked out through his pain.  
  
After a moment or so, the pain subsided and Naruto was able to release his grip on Sasuke. Without so much as a word Sasuke dropped his arm to his side and watched. By now, Sakura was standing mere inches away from Sasuke, watching the scene as well.  
  
"Take your jacket off so I can bandage it properly," Kakashi said, dropping the kunai to the ground.  
  
Naruto did as he was told and unzipped his jacket. He pulled it off his left arm with decent ease, but had to be careful taking it over his fresh wound. As soon as he had his jacket off, he looked up to his sensei, who had his visible eye wide with surprise.  
  
"What happened there?" Kakashi pointed to Naruto's bandaged left arm.  
  
Naruto glanced down and felt a surge of panic flood through him quickly. He didn't want Sasuke to get in trouble for injuring him like this!  
  
"Eh-heh. I cut it on accident yesterday. It's not a big deal…" Naruto scratched the back of his head with his left hand, smiling a little.  
  
Kakashi's visible eye crinkled in a smile. It didn't surprise him that Naruto would do something clumsy and end up hurt. From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Sasuke staring at him, slightly incredulous.  Naruto turned his head away from his wound (he just so happened to turn his head to face Sasuke), and allowed Kakashi to finish.  
  
Sasuke's dark eyes bore into Naruto's, no longer showing any emotion. Naruto mustered a small smile, but gasped shortly after. The pressure Kakashi was putting on his wound _hurt_.  
  
"There," Kakashi muttered, stepping back, "All fixed up. But I think we should call practice to an end today."  
  
Sakura looked up to their sensei, "What about our mission?"  
  
"Hm? Oh!" Kakashi laughed, "Technically that was your mission."  
  
The three rolled their eyes as their sensei pulled out his book and left. Sakura looked hopefully to Sasuke who, per usual, blatantly ignored her. Naruto bent over to get his jacket and put it back on. Slightly disheartened, Sakura walked away with her head hung low.  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Sasuke spoke, "Why did you lie about your other injury?"  
  
Naruto turned away from Sasuke, not sure how to respond, "I'm not sure. I just didn't want you to get in trouble, I guess."  
  
Naruto shook his head at his own words. He was embarrassed to admit that he did that simply for Sasuke's sake, but he didn't want to lie either. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see that it was Sasuke's.  
  
"Well, thanks."  
  
Heat flooded Naruto's cheeks. His face simply felt like it was on fire. Tingles spread across his whole body, starting from where Sasuke's hand resided. And, this time, Naruto was _positive_ the whole village could hear his heart beating. Not only was it beating fast but it was beating hard and _loud_.  
  
What the hell were these feelings?  
  
"You know," Sasuke whispered so quietly that Naruto actually took a step backwards to be able to hear his words, "You never told me if you figured it out."  
  
Naruto leaned away for a moment, "Figured what out, exactly? I thought about it nonstop, but nothing out of the ordinary happened. Not until today,"  
  
Naruto resisted the urge to yell at Sasuke for keeping him awake, causing him multiple injuries and making his head spin in more than one way.  
  
When Sasuke spoke next, Naruto could hear the small smirk in his voice, "Not until today? No, it's happened before. It was just more obvious today,"  
  
Naruto turned to look into those eyes. As soon as his blue eyes met them his face warmed up. He felt like a hot stove. Sasuke's hand remained firmly placed on his shoulder and Naruto was still clearly aware of the tingles spreading from it.  
  
God, tingles. How fucking girly. Honestly, if Naruto had to describe himself right now, he'd say he was like one of those god-damned fangirls. Which was entirely absurd. Sasuke was a complete bastard! There was no way Naruto could feel anything toward the ass. All Sasuke cared about was himself. He could never love anyone. And Naruto hated Sasuke. Hated—not loved!  
  
"I don't know what the hell I'm supposed to get out of you acting like a bipolar idiot," Naruto muttered, dropping his eyes to their feet.  
  
A quiet chuckle escaped Sasuke's mouth. It caught Naruto off guard. It was a sound he'd heard maybe twice before. "You'll get it. _I believe in you_."  
  
Sasuke dropped his hand from Naruto's shoulder and exited the clearing for the second day in a row.  
  
[.].[.].[.].[.].[.].[.].[.]  
  
Naruto was about to rip his hair out. It wasn't because he was an idiot and unable to figure out this mysterious thing Sasuke was hinting to. No, Naruto was able to put two and two together. The problem was _believing_ what he had figured out.  
  
He recapped it all in his mind one more time.  
  
Sasuke constantly risked his life for him.  
  
Sasuke took care of him when he was injured. Hell, he felt _guilty_ for injuring him.  
  
Sasuke was worried about him when he was off his game.  
  
Sasuke's finger's grazed Naruto's. And no, that couldn't have been an accident. They remained there for too long for it to be a mistake.  
  
Sasuke offered his arm to Naruto to hold while he was getting his wound tended to.  
  
Sasuke avoided delivering the last blow to Naruto to win their sparring match.  
  
Sasuke thanked him. _Twice_.  
  
Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! That damned Uchiha had invaded Naruto's brain and made so signs of ever leaving. Naruto had figured out that these moments indicated that Sasuke liked him. But… really? Sasuke Uchiha like _him_?  
  
Naruto shook his head, realizing for the first time that he had been staring directly at Sasuke. Sasuke stared back, an eyebrow raised in confusion.  
  
"What are you staring at?" A familiar bite was in his voice  
  
Naruto glared, "What's it matter?"  
  
Yes, he was frustrated. In fact, he was pissed off. He felt like this was another one of Sasuke's damned mind games. There was no way Sasuke actually liked him, so this idea drove him crazy. Sasuke was probably planning on pushing Naruto past the line of sanity without actually doing anything himself. Naruto was the one obsessing over the idea and nearly tearing all his hair out of his head over it.  
  
Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, "What's your problem?"  
  
"You!" Naruto cried, clutching his head in his hands, "You and your god forsaken mind games. Are you trying to drive me insane or something?"  
  
A small smirk took control of Sasuke's lips, "So you figured it out?"  
  
"I don't even know!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.  
  
Normally, Sakura-chan would scold him for yelling at Sasuke like this. But she had yet to arrive. Naruto and Sasuke sat alone at the end of the bridge.  
  
"Well then, let me give you a hint," Sasuke muttered.  
  
He stood from his routine spot by the tree and walked over to Naruto, crouching in front of him. He was sure by Naruto's reaction that he'd figured out the correct answer. This was exactly how Sasuke expected the young kitsune to react.  
  
Naruto looked up to Sasuke, confusion in his baby blue eyes. Without a word, Sasuke leaned down and captured Naruto's lips. Naruto's eyes widened in surprise. Partially because Uchiha Sasuke was kissing him and partially because he had been correct. Sasuke did like him!  
  
He shut his eyes and returned the kiss, leaning into Sasuke's lips. After a second, however, Sasuke pulled back. He stared into Naruto's eyes.  
  
Without a word, Naruto reached up and traced his lips with his fingers. There was that damn tingling feeling again. He moved his fingers from his lips to rest over his heart, which felt like it was a moment away from breaking through his ribcage.  
  
"You… like me," Naruto breathed, "Me. The town reject,"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Who cares what they think of you?"  
  
Naruto smiled before tackling Sasuke to the ground. Naruto's blue eyes shone with the new happiness of being accepted by someone.  
  
Sasuke's lips tilted up slightly in a genuine smile, "I take it you feel the same way?"  
  
"Well, I still think you're a bastard," Naruto replied, climbing off his friend, "But yes."  
  
Sasuke leaned in and planted one more, soft kiss on his lips before retreating to his normal position by the tree and turning his face back into that infamous emotionless mask. Naruto didn't bother hiding his smile as Sakura walked up.  
  
"Morning!" She yelled, bounded up to her team.   
  
Immediately she was inches away from Sasuke, who looked instantly annoyed by her presence. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle a little at the situation.  
  
"Naruto? What's got you in such a good mood this morning?" Sakura asked.  
  
Naruto glanced at her, "Huh? Oh. I dunno. I'm just happy today, I guess,"  
  
But as he spoke, he shot a sly glance to Sasuke and couldn't help but notice the small smile that sat on his lips.


	13. Love

Naruto chased after Sasuke, waving his arms furiously in the air, "Oi, Sasuke!"  
  
Sasuke didn't even pause from walking. He simply glanced over his shoulder and responded with a curt, "No, Dobe,"  
  
"But you don't even know what I was going to ask."  
  
"Nor do I care," Sasuke exhaled slowly, watching Naruto catch up to him.  
  
"You teme! You're such an ass sometimes," Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stopped moving all together.  
  
A roll of the eyes was all he received as response from his raven haired partner. Why he put up with Naruto was a mystery to him, although Naruto always seemed to have his own ideas.  
  
 _"You know you love me! You just won't admit it!"  
  
"You just think I'm really cute. It's okay, don't be ashamed,"  
  
"Sasuke, you don't have to be jealous because I'm stronger and better looking than you,"_  
  
A heavy sigh escaped Sasuke's lips as he realized he'd continued walking but Naruto had not, "What do you want, Naruto?"  
  
Naruto eyes the onyx-eyed boy defensively for a minute, afraid of getting blown off. Usually he was able to convince Sasuke to do what he wanted, but it was always a struggle. They were friends, so Naruto never understood why Sasuke put up such a fight with everything.  
  
"Let's go get some ramen!"  
  
Sasuke rolled his eyes again, "Is there ever a time you don't want ramen?"  
  
A hint of red brushed across Naruto's cheeks. He stuck his lower lip out indignantly and turned away from his comrade.  
  
"Fine, let's go," Sasuke muttered, grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him towards the ramen shop.  
  
A grin spread across the blonde's face as he returned the grip on Sasuke's hand and bounded forwards, dragging the slightly shorter male with him. Sasuke couldn't help but chuckle a little to himself. No matter what kind of a mood Naruto was in, he always wanted ramen. Sasuke would never understand why.  
  
They reached the bar and Naruto dragged Sasuke back into a booth in the back. The waitress who worked there and knew the pair well smiled at them and waved. They both waved back (although Sasuke's wave was only half-hearted). She disappeared immediately into the back and they knew that she was preparing their usual order. Perhaps they were too predictable.  
  
"Sasuke, I want to ask you something…" Naruto looked up at him with those big, adorable blue eyes of his.  
  
For a moment, Sasuke sat in sheer silence. Whenever Naruto did this, it related to what Sasuke 'thought' of him or 'felt' for him. Thus far Sasuke has luckily avoided each and every question by sheer luck. Right when he would be running out of time to answer, the food would show up and Naruto would entirely forget that he had a question at all.  
  
This time, however, it didn't look like Sasuke was going to be so lucky. He knew the average time it took for their food to be made and that left him with much too much time. He simply couldn't waste or delay that much time. He'd either have to tell Naruto that he refused to answer, or he'd have to come up with an answer and face some things that he was still denying to himself.  
  
"Sasukeeeee," Naruto whined, his blue eyes pleading.  
  
For a moment, the raven-haired boy cursed himself for being so weak to those eyes, "What is your question, Naruto?"  
  
The kitsune wavered for a moment. He wasn't stupid, he was aware that Sasuke had avoided all of his questions. He'd simply let it drop until now because he didn't want to fight with his friend. However, he no longer felt like he could go without an answer. His own feelings were becoming hard to deny and he needed to know how to react.  
  
"What do you think about me?"  
  
"I think you're a dobe,"  
  
Naruto glowered, "Be serious for once in your life!"  
  
"…I wasn't aware I was ever anything but serious," Sasuke jested, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Stupid teme," Naruto muttered, crossing his arms again, "You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"What, are you trying to make me tell you I love you or something like that?"  
  
Naruto's response caught them both off guard, "Yes."  
  
Just then, the food arrived. Quicker than usual, but Naruto couldn't be more thankful for the ramen. He quickly broke his chopsticks apart and began to devour the food. He decided to let this time be like any other. He'd eat and pretend that their conversation never happened and just figure out how to deal with this on his own. It was the safest way.  
  
Sasuke watched, with greater interest than normal, as the blonde boy began to simply inhale his food. Mentally, he was arguing with himself. Deep, _deep_ down, Sasuke knew he liked Naruto. Hell, he loved that kid. But he'd locked those feelings away so deep he didn't even acknowledge them himself.  
  
Yet, Naruto's words dragged the feelings up from the very depths of his heart and forced him to focus on them. How was it that he, an Uchiha, fell for the town reject? As he watched Naruto some more he realized that it wasn't like that at all. He wasn't wrong for loving Naruto, the village was wrong for shunning him.  
  
Couldn't they see that he was a normal boy? That he was hurt and tormented by their out casting him? Couldn't they picture him like a normal boy with normal hopes and dreams?  
  
Sasuke could.  
  
He could see straight through that fake smile that always covered that beautifully tanned face. He knew that behind each laugh was years of tears. Sasuke always knew exactly how Naruto was feeling and, quite frequently, it was hurt.  
  
"Naruto," Said blonde looked up, noodles half out of his mouth and a confused expression, "I want to tell you something."  
  
Naruto sucked the noodles into his mouth and rubbed the back of his head, "Nani?"  
  
Thinking it was nothing important, Naruto began to take another bite of his ramen. He knew Sasuke inside and out. Sasuke never needed to tell Naruto if something was wrong and bothering him; Naruto already knew. So it was few and far between that Sasuke ever verbalized a real problem.  
  
"…I love you,"  
  
Naruto nearly choked on his food as the words escaped Sasuke's mouth as nothing more than a breathless whisper. His blue eyes widened as they searched those onyx ones for any sign of a lie or prank.  
  
"Nani!?"  
  
"You shouldn't be an outcast. You are the best person in this whole village and everyone should look up to you, not fear you." Sasuke's eyes studied the table as he spoke so quietly that he wasn't even sure his teammate could hear him.  
  
Naruto's blue eyes softened. He'd longed to hear those words for so long. He always wanted to feel accepted.  
  
"Sasuke…" His voice trailed off.  
  
The raven looked up at him, finally meeting those blue eyes that could read straight into his soul. Naruto stared back for a moment. A long silence passed between them, but it wasn't uncomfortable. They didn't want or nee to say anything to each other. It was a moment of understanding between the two.  
  
They'd never be ones to speak their true feelings out loud, and they didn't need to. They had been friends for so long (despite how much they seemed to hate each other) that they could simply sit in silence and feel like they had a whole conversation.  
  
However, Naruto felt like he needed to say the words back. Sasuke had said them out loud, so he could, too.  
  
"I… I love you, too,"  
  
A small, almost invisible smile turned up the corners of Sasuke's lips. To anyone else, it wouldn't have meant anything. To Naruto, it meant the world.  
  
They lapsed back into silence as Naruto finished his ramen, They paid for the food and left, chatting idly about some stupid topic. As they were walking, Naruto stuck out a leg to attempt to trip Sasuke. In response, Sasuke shoved him away.  
  
"Oi, Teme! Get back here! I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Hah, Like you could!"  
  
"Is that a challenge?"  
  
"What if it is?"  
  
The two resumed arguing and screaming at one another, but it wasn't with hatred. It was with a feeling of belonging and a sense of playfulness. They did this because, to the other, it meant love, whether or not the rest of the world could see it.


End file.
